Hidden Truth
by i4gotu
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ikuto left Amu. How will she take it? Will he ever return to her? Read and find out. 8D


In class, Friday. Mood: Bored.

"Now class, take out your textbooks," *snore*

"Problem number one. Who thinks they can solve it? Miss Hinamori?" *loud snore*

"Having a good dream, Miss Hinamori?" Right next to my ear.

"Gah!" I woke up. Loudly. Nikaidou-sensei was right next to me. He apparently snuck over to my desk to scare me-intentionally. I can't really blame him, I'm quite fond of scaring people. Who isn't? I gave up, so I just nodded, and wrote down the problem. Ok, here we go: **1. Solve: x + 6 = -15 **Heh, easy. Just use the addition property: **x = -21**

"Ni-Nikaidou-sensei, I have the answer," I shakingly raised my hand. I'm always nervous when I answer a question out loud. I'm sure I have the right answer, but I guess I'm just afraid of rejection or humiliation. I don't even know why I volunteer to answer. He simply nods.

"Th-The answer i-is-" The bell rang. Saved. I most likely got it right. Well, there's no doubt about it. I've been in the top of my Algebra class for 3 years now. The school board even considered having me skip a grade, but I refused. "How 'bout I tell you Monday sensei? Bye!" I ran quickly out of the room, escaping school.

As soon as I opened the school door, I hear young school children bustling to their parents, showing them that they know what 2+2 is. I saw that one kindergardener showed his mother that problem. He wrote down 5. It's like this everyday. Our cities schools are underfunded. So the highschool students share with all the middle and elementary schools students. Some say it's quite a drag, but I think it's nice to walk out of a long school day seeing young, smiling children running playfully around. It makes me feel like school is worth coming to.

I sniffed in the air - which is something you don't normaly see a person doing - and embraced the warm, sweet smell. I walked down the steps of the school towards the park, my usual route.

It's not like you just walk around the park and find an adventure - at least, that's what I thought. I saw a cat. Adventerous, right?

A cat...

The sudden sight made me think of... No. I promiced myself I wouldn't worry about Ikuto ever since he left 2 years ago. That means he's... 19. Dang. I bet he's matured a lot by now. Yeah right, Ikuto, mature? I giggled a bit. Yet, the cat, it reminded me so much of Ikuto though, it was the same shade of midnight blue as Ikuto's hair. The cat's fur was messy too. But I sure as heck wasn't checking to see if it was a boy or girl. If that was Ikuto -which I know it isn't- I'm sure not ready for pervy comments about me looking at his butt... Or... That other place... Not ever.

The cat came up to my leg and started rubbing against my ankle and shoe. It was actually sweet, I started petting it. It started purring. Not really so much to my surprise, the cat's fur felt really soft. Almost like Ikuto's hair. No! Don't think about him! Gosh, what's the use. Stupid brain.

"Oh well," I sighed in heavily. "Time for me to get going. Bye kitty." I started walking away. I didn't turn around, but I heard the cat meow. Almost like it didn't want me to leave. I didn't think anything of it.

---At Amu's House---

"Ugh!" I plopped on my bed, pencil in one hand, paper in the other -science book in front of me. If there's anything I hate more then answering questions, it's AP science. Why do I have to be cursed with this brain?

I turned to my right and turned on my Ipod dock. My favorite song bleeped up. I turned it up loud and started on my book work.

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cause you have that effect on me You do_

_Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_Months going strong now and no goodbye  
Unconditional Unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me I love you harder so_

I couldn't seem to go on after that point. I sighed, turned off my Ipod and continued doing my work. It seemed like it's been harder to listen to that song lately.

_"I hate you, Ikuto! I don't care if you ever come back!"_

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off with my index finger. Stop, Amu, no thinking about that day, just the solar system... There is absolutely no use. I completely forgot Ikuto knew I loved that song. He even learned it just so he could play it for me... He never did. I found that I only did two of my twenty problems. 11:30pm. My eyes were sagging, I was tired. I had no idea I had been up that long. Ugh, I'll just do it in the morning.

* * *

After I got up, I looked over to my balcony, a recent ritual I started doing lately, to make sure if Ikuto was waiting out there for me. He never came. Sighing, I walked over to the balcony, closed the curtians, and unlocked the door. Then I walked over to my lamp, turned it off and finally turning to my bed and without pulling the covers over me, I quietly fell asleep with my hands on my heart.

The next morning I found my self, half-asleep, right on the edge of the bed, kissing the air. Turns out I leaned in too much and fell. I could have sworn I turned fully at least 2 times before hitting the ground. My parent's must have thought I was Robert Wadlow, they bought me about the tallest bed frame ever! The impact hurt like crazy. And the right side of my body probably wishes it was my left side, at it was the side I fell on. I slowly got up, rubbing my aching head and bottom.

Yet, last night had me thinking. Did I really miss Ikuto as much as I thought I had? Yes, I did. Well, I _do_. As I got up, I looked around my room, and over to my balcony. I thought it was no use, so I went over to the door and locked it. After a few seconds of looking outside blankly I figured it was time to go downstairs to fix me some breakfast. Unfortunately, when I opened the fridge, all that was in there was some turnips, and a gallon of milk that wasn't even near to a cup full.

"Mom forgot to shop again," I sighed. "Oh well, I need to get some fresh air anyways." I took some money out of the food jar and headed out to the grocery store.

About halfway there, the heat was starting to get to me. It was so hot, even my tanktop and shorts didn't help. I'd hate to say it, but I was already sweating. My long hair hadn't helped either. It was down to the middle of my back. Luckily, I had a rubber-band as a bracelet, so I flung my hair into a ponytail. Not the neatest one ever, but it will have to do for now.

Ok, this heat was really getting to me now. My stomach felt weak and my knees were trembling. I felt my head, it was wet from all the sweat and it was burning up. And right before I had even thought of it. I passed out, right there on the concrete.

I can't wait 'till winter...

It seemed like a year, but it was really only a few hours. I found my self waking up in a bed, but it wasn't my bed... The room was blue all over, with hints of green and white here and there. I felt my head, there was a bandage wrapped around. Gosh it hurt when I felt it. I must've had a small concussion, or scraped my head in anykind of way. As I was slightly wincing, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall shadow walking toward the room from the hallway. I tried my best to hide myself under the covers, but kept my eye out so I could see. The figure came closer, and I fully hid myself under the covers.

"Yo, Amu, been a while, huh?"

* * *

**Yay :D First chappie. It took me a while, cause I had to think of a storyline. XD But now I have, so I will write faster now. Yay. 8D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, but I sure wish I did. :c Please R&R!**


End file.
